Summer Lovin'
by SEMScandal
Summary: Fitz/Olivia AU... Fitz is an entertainment lawyer representing a high profile movie star. What are the odds that this movie star is a friend of his from summer camp, his Livvie, his "the one"? Can they make it work 22 years later? ** This is my first multi-chapter fic. I love feedback!**
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I edited this to change some things. I changed Fitz's name back, because I wasn't feeling the Tom thing. I also added some things. I will try to update but life gets in the way sometimes, you know?**

* * *

Fitz paced around his office, picking up scraps of discarded notes and legal briefs, moving old Chinese food containers to the trash, and generally tidying up his mess of a desk. It wasn't every day that a movie star was coming to visit, especially one as beautiful and mesmerizing as Margot Pope. He stopped his frantic cleaning, stepping back to survey the result. It would do, for now.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III—or Fitz to his colleagues and friends—was an entertainment lawyer in one of the most prominent law firms in Los Angeles. He usually represented the big names at networks or production companies, most often representing the creative talent behind the scenes, like directors or executive producers.

At 42, with a luxurious head of black curly hair, a chiseled physique envied by the Gods, and piercing gray eyes, Fitz was chosen several years in a row as one of L.A.'s Most Eligible Bachelors by L.A. Magazine. While this honor was one of prestige for his own mother and sisters, Fitz wasn't always happy to be singled out based on his classic looks and lack of significant other.

If one had to figure out why Fitz had never settled down, it wasn't for lack of trying. He had dated his fair share of models and wannabe actress-waitresses, as is standard in Hollywood. But, he knew exactly what he wanted in a wife. He wanted intellect, passion for social causes, beauty and grace. And as hard as he tried to find that one woman that could live up to his expectations, he just couldn't find "the one."

He had found the one once, or rather someone he thought could have been the one. 22 years ago, as a sophomore in college, he had spent the summer as a camp counselor at Lake Analanka, a camp for special needs children in the Adirondack Mountains. That summer, he met another college student who served as the theater coach, a brilliant and beautiful girl named Olivia. If he closed his eyes, he could remember her luscious black hair that cascaded in loose waves down her back, lightly skimming her caramel skin. He could often get aroused just thinking of that summer.

Lost in thought, Fitz forgot that he needed to get ready for his meeting. Margot Pope was one of the hottest names in Hollywood, racking up an impressive resume of television and film projects in the past few years. But Margot was not simply a pretty face. She also ran several charitable organizations, including one funding summer programs for special needs children. Margot was looking to become a client of Fitz' law firm, mostly for assistance managing her portfolio of these charities and funds. Fitz was looking forward to such a high profile client, not only for the notoriety, but because Margot was an incredible human being that he couldn't wait to work with.

As if fate was knocking on the door, Fitz's assistant came in to announce Ms. Pope's arrival. Fitz took a deep breath and straightened his tie. He ran his fingers through his hair to tussle the curls around a bit and leaned against the desk, trying to look nonchalant, denying the nervous energy that was creating butterflies in his stomach. Not long after, a small entourage of security personnel entered the room, scanning the corners and windows before she appeared. Dressed in a beautiful pink and green ensemble that accentuated her lean legs and firm backside, with her black hair neatly tucked into a bun, she looked every bit as beautiful and innocent as he remembered.

Fitz took her hand in greeting as her eyes grew wider and wider at the recognition of this face in front of her. Her face melted into a small smile that crinkled the sides of her eyes.

"Fitz?" she whispered.

"It's good to see you again, Olivia."


	2. Chapter 2

Margot Pope took a step back in surprise.

"No one has called me Olivia in….well I guess, 22 years!" She remarked, slightly awestruck at the sight in front of her.

"I apologize…..Margot….Ms. Pope." Fitz swallowed, his throat dry at the sight of her magnificence.

"Fitz" she said, feeling the unfamiliar word roll around in her mouth. "It's lovely to see you again. So I take it you're my new lawyer?"

"Yes ma'am. Shall we get started?"

They spent most of the afternoon together, going over her various legal issues with international financing regulations of charities, and boring things like tax status and 501(C)3 statutes. Fitz forgot how brilliant she was, as they discussed current events, foreign policy, and family matters. After 3 hours of talking legalese, Fitz was beginning to get a headache.

"Are you hungry?" He inquired, hoping that he could convince her to stay and catch up with him over dinner. "I could order food in, if you would like to stay for a bit."

"That would be nice," she replied hesitantly, "but I have a photo shoot in half an hour. Would you like to meet later tonight, say around 7? I would love to catch up."

Fitz couldn't help but smile. "That sounds great," he replied, "here's my number. Why don't you text me when you are finished and let me know where to meet you."

Margot smiled genuinely. She couldn't believe her luck, running into Fitz after so many years. She often thought back to their time at summer camp fondly, but she honestly had been so busy with her life and career, that she hadn't given it much thought to him in years. Not to mention that she had just gotten out of a high-profile relationship with another movie star, a man that had captured her heart and left it shattered on the floor. She certainly didn't have time to remember a summer fling she had had in college.

"That sounds like a plan," she replied. "I will talk to you soon."

As Margot and her entourage swept out of the room, Fitz realized he had not been breathing and let out a giant sigh. 22 years later and she still had an effect on him. He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and thought of Lake Analanka.

**- 22 YEARS AGO –**

"FITZ!" yelled a big brute of a boy, with a mop of curly blond hair and pants hanging low on his waist below a ratty Led Zepplin t-shirt. "It's SUMMER TIME Baby! How the heck are you?"

Fitz grabbed his duffel off the ground and smiled, giving the boy a high five. "Bruce, it's been too long, bro. How's school?"

"Well you know, Princeton is Princeton. I wouldn't be doing so well if my Dad hadn't paid for the library, to be honest," Bruce joked.

"Yeah man, I hear ya. Harvard is great, though. The girls…..wooo. If I get less than a 3.6 this semester, it will be because of the blond on the third floor of my apartment building. Ridiculous, man." Fitz was actually one of the smartest students in his year, captain of the debate team, Model UN, and president of the campus chapter of Big Brothers, but wanted to remind Bruce, a rich daddy's boy with no real aptitude for anything, that things like girls and music still interested him.

"Speaking of, I wonder what the crop of new counselors is going to be like this year. I hear we got a few new sports guys for your team. Oh, and there's a new theater teacher."

This was Fitz's fourth summer at Lake Analanka, an incredible camp for special needs children, a place where all could participate in sports, music, theater, arts and crafts, anything their hearts could imagine. This year, Fitz was the director of all athletic activities, which he loved. Helping a child kick their first soccer ball or watching children included in a game of tag was a feeling that Fitz treasured. Each summer, he came to Analanka without a sense of his true place in the world, and left with a renewed hope that he really could make a difference.

"Theater teacher, you say. Have you seen him yet?" Fitz looked around at the counselors arriving, nodding to a few he remembered, smiling at the others.

"It's a her, dude," Bruce laughed. "C'mon, let's go eat and get ready for the mixer tonight."

Fitz threw his duffel over his shoulder and followed Bruce to their cabin. He was looking forward to meeting all the new counselors at the mixer. Little did he know that his life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Lake Analanka was an actual lake in the Adirondack Mountains. The land surrounding the lake was peppered with mansions, summer homes of the rich and famous, and small fishing shacks with all the character of their rugged owners. The camp was situated on the banks of the lake, right at the foot of the mountains. There were numerous trails into the foothills that Fitz loved to explore when he needed a moment to himself, to breathe the crisp mountain air and relax. After unpacking and reconnecting with some of his buddies, Fitz decided to take a much needed hike to get the stress of school off his mind before camp started. His favorite trail wound up into the mountains and led to a large rock outcropping, where one could sit and see the entire lake valley unfold into the blue stillness of the water. He climbed the rock and sat, watching a pair of eagles circling the trees, looking for their nest.

As he sighed and breathed deeply in, he caught the whiff of something floral, a gentle hint of lavender mixed with peach. He slowly turned his head as he heard the crunching of footsteps on the gravel path. Suddenly, from around the bushes, an incredible creature emerged. She had long lean legs that led to a flat stomach and muscular arms. Her skin was an amazing shade of chocolate and her face…her full lips were a gorgeous shade of rose and her eyes were pools of brown. Fitz felt his jaw drop and as much as he tried to stop staring, he couldn't.

She had stopped in her tracks, looking at the view in front of her, unaware of someone's presence behind her. He cleared his throat and startled, she turned around to see Fitz stretched out on the rock. She tried not to get lost in the beautiful grey of his eyes, but was failing miserably. She felt a small grin creep onto her face.

"Enjoying the view?" She inquired, waving her hands towards the lake.

Fitz swallowed and tried to speak without stuttering. "Um…yeah. I like to come up here to get away. Sorry, are you from the camp?"

She walked right up to him, holding out her slender hand. "Oh, sorry. Hi. I'm Olivia. I'm the theater teacher."

He took her hand, shaking it slowly and making direct eye contact. "Hi. I'm Fitz. I'm the Athletics Director. Welcome to Lake Analanka."

He turned towards the view and looked out at the water that he loved so dearly. "It really is beautiful," he mused. "Have you ever been to the mountains before?"

He looked over at her and she appeared pensive, staring into the mountains and not responding. "Are you ok?" He inquired, raising one eyebrow as he peered at her face.

She smiled. "Yeah, sorry, I got lost in the beauty of it all. I'm a New York City girl at heart. I've been the mountains, but nothing like this."

She turned to him and smiled. She couldn't help feeling butterflies in his stomach as she gazed at him. He really was incredibly handsome and had such warmth and love behind his eyes. Suddenly, she realized she had been staring, so she averted her eyes to the ground and kicked a rock off the trail.

"You know, I hear there's a mixer tonight. I should…I should go get ready. Will I see you there?" She tilted her head at him.

"Yeah…yes. I will see you there. It was lovely to meet you." He swallowed, trying desperately to keep his voice from cracking at the anticipation of getting to know this beautiful creature better. He watched her turn and walk back down towards camp. He turned to the lake, took a deep breath, and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a summer.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Shonda ruined my feels with that Finale. I am not sure that I can continue, but I thank you for all the reviews. Hopefully I will get my mojo back!**

* * *

The mixer that night was a time for all the counselors and summer staff to blow off steam one last time before the campers arrived. Fitz and the other athletics staff had pushed the dining hall tables to the side of the great room, creating a makeshift dance floor, and set up a boombox in the corner. Another staffer had raided the pantry and found beer, soda, and all sorts of snacks that they placed buffet style against the wall. As soon as night came, the twinkle lights that lined the rafters of the dining hall ceiling came to life, casting the most beautiful golden glow on the room.

Fitz and his buddies had gone back to their cabin to shower and change before the event. As Fitz stood before his pile of shirts, trying to pick out the best one, he remembered the incredible creature he had met that day. He hadn't told Bruce about her yet, probably because he knew that if Bruce was aware that Fitz was attracted to her, Bruce would also make a move. Fitz silently chuckled to himself. This was one girl he was NOT going to lose to Bruce.

The mixer started slowly, with groups of people mingling about, catching up with each other since the last time they had met. It was good to see everyone, but Fitz couldn't focus on anything but the door. Olivia had not shown up yet, and he was worried she wasn't going to.

All of a sudden, Bruce was at his side, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow. "Dude, dude," he whispered, "check out the piece coming through the door."

He looked up and Olivia strode purposefully into the hall, with two of the other senior counselors. She was wearing a white lace sundress with a fitted bodice, the white standing out in stark contrast to her coffee-colored skin, the bodice perfectly supporting her figure. Fitz swallowed audibly, his mouth becoming dry at the sight of her. She spotted Fitz and gave a small smile of acknowledgement before walking up to him.

"Fitz, hey," she said, looking him up and down. He looked incredible in a cornflower blue button down shirt that brought out his eyes, and was unbuttoned just enough to give her a glimpse of his muscled chest. "How are you?"

Bruce's eyes were bulging out of his head. "You know her?" he whispered under his breath. Fitz jabbed him in the side with his wrist.

"Uh…hey Olivia. Um, Olivia, this is Bruce, one of the athletic staff. Bruce, this is Olivia, the new theater teacher." A moment of recognition dawned on Bruce's face. He took Olivia's hand in his and kissed it, chuckling, "Enchante, my fair lady. It's lovely to meet you."

Olivia giggled, trying to pull her hand away. When she had finally wriggled away from Bruce, she nodded to the two of them and began working the room, introducing herself to everyone, grabbing a soda and enjoying the music.

As she walked away, Bruce punched Fitz in the chest. "Dude, why didn't you tell me you met her? Are we not bros?"

Fitz sighed. "Sorry, bro, I didn't know what to say. We met, but we haven't really talked. I was on a walk and she discovered me up the trail. It's no biggie."

"No biggie," Bruce retorted, "Dude, she's smokin'! This is going to be a great summer for sure."

Fitz was annoyed with Bruce's fraternity antics. Normally, he would have played along, for Bruce's sake. But this time it was different. Fitz watched as Olivia made the rounds, staring at her luscious curls when she threw her head back into a deep laugh. He was so mystified by her, he wanted to know everything about her, every story, every fiber of her being. When she moved towards the drinks table, he made his move, putting his hand lightly on the small of her back as he passed to grab a soda, beckoning her to join him in a more quiet spot.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, I am," she replied, motioning around the room, "Everyone I've met so far has been really great. Even your friend Bruce over there."

Fitz laughed and smiled at her. "Yeah, he's harmless. Just don't get too close," and with his voice lowered, he whispered seductively, "he bites."

Olivia roared with laughter, throwing her head back and shaking out those curls that drove Fitz wild. He loved that he could make her laugh so deeply and freely. He nearly pulled her to him and kissed her, but he held back, shoving his hands in his pockets to avoid any mistakes.

"So tell me, what brings you to Lake Analanka?" Fitz asked.

"Well," she started hesitantly, "I'm passionate about acting and I'm passionate about teaching. I couldn't imagine being in a better place to do both." She stopped talking, seemingly satisfied with her answer, but Fitz could tell she was holding something back. He didn't want to push.

"What about you?" she asked in return, "Why a summer camp for special needs children?"

"Teddy," he replied confidently, "I do it for Teddy." He stopped talking and Olivia's eyes pressed for more. She wasn't about to let that answer suffice.

"Teddy is my younger brother," he continued. "Where we grew up, there weren't many opportunities for kids like Teddy. Teddy is different and special and amazing, but there were no camps or school programs to help him grow and fit in. I spent most of my afternoons after school teaching Teddy how to play soccer, and how to throw a baseball, and how to talk to other kids. One day, Teddy and I were throwing the ball around, and Teddy threw it so well, I wasn't ready and the ball went through the dining room window. Mom was so mad, but the look on Teddy's face….I will never forget it. He was so proud of himself for throwing that ball so perfectly, and I was proud of him too. It inspired me to want to help others like Teddy."

Olivia was speechless. She didn't expect that Fitz would be so personally connected to the mission of the camp, but she was in awe of his compassion and heart. As she listened to him speak, the nervous energy in her stomach increased until it was almost a soft roar in the pit of her belly. She wanted to stroke his face, to touch his body, to feel the passion he radiated on her skin.

Fitz had noticed Olivia's face beginning to flush. "Are you hot? It is getting a little stuffy in here. Would you like to take a walk and talk some more?" He asked, hopefully.

"No, no," she replied, "I'm fine. Sorry, just had a little hot flash," and she smiled devishly.

They continued to talk for a few minutes about school and life. She told him about starting her theater studies in Washington, DC, at GWU. He told her about life in the pre-law program at Harvard. They bonded over their mutual love of John LeCarre novels, politics, and great Indian food. Pretty soon, they were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed everyone else piling onto the dance floor, jumping and writhing about together.

Suddenly, the opening strains of Timbaland's "The Way I Are" came on the stereo and Olivia screamed. "OMG, this is my JAM!" and she ran to the dance floor to join the party. She moved her body expertly, twerking and swaying with sensuality. Fitz was rooted to the floor, astonished by her beauty. She was so incredibly sexy, he didn't even know how to move forward. She saw him on the edge of the crowd and began to dance towards him, beckoning him with her eyes squinted seductively, her finger motioning for him to join her. Once he was within reach, she grabbed his hand and led him into the crowd.

She wrapped his hand around her waist, gently moving her hips in a figure 8 pattern, allowing him to get comfortable behind her. Both her hands went up as she was overcome with the music, dancing into him, her ass caressing him with each beat. He was on fire, unsure of what to do, so he placed both hands on her hips, allowing his hips to move in rhythm with hers, and backing her up until they were touching everywhere. Her elongated neck enticed him, so he bent down and placed tiny nibbles on the exposed skin, making Olivia moan and push herself further into his body. He could feel himself getting aroused, but he couldn't stop. He had to get as close to her as possible. She reached one hand up and behind his head, encouraging him to continue his assault on her neck, which he furthered down to her shoulder, gently biting there.

It was so incredibly hot that by the end of the song, both Fitz and Olivia were out of breath and drenched in sweat. Fitz excused himself to go outside and get a breath of fresh air. Olivia looked at him as he walked away, confused, and wondering if she had done something to frighten him, if the dancing had been too much. She was so attracted to him, she had just wanted a way to get close to him. She had felt him getting hard against her back, but she was so turned on that she had chosen to stay gyrating against him. Perhaps he was simply embarrassed. She wondered whether to follow him or stay. After a beat, she decided to go find him, but when she exited the dining hall, he was nowhere to be found. So she turned around and went back to dancing, hoping that she hadn't ruined her budding relationship for ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, another update. Soon though, gradually trying to get my mojo back.**

* * *

Fitz had stepped out for a brief moment to get some air. He had gotten way too "excited", dancing so close to Olivia, and he needed a breather. He walked around the side of the dining hall cabin and slouched down against the slatted siding, hiding himself in the dark. He wasn't quite sure why he was so scared of what he was feeling for Olivia. He had been with plenty of girls before, he was quite handsome and he knew it. But the girls he usually dated were fake, usually dating him for his family's money and prestige.

His mind wandered to the conversation he had been having with Olivia prior to moving to the dance floor. They had been talking about their respective families. Olivia was talking about her Dad and how he had worked 2 jobs throughout her childhood just to ensure she could go to the college of her dreams. Because of that, she took nothing for granted and was incredibly grateful for everything she had been handed in life. She then asked what his parents were like. He collected his thoughts before responding. He didn't just want to blurt out that he came from a political family, and never was want for anything. But he couldn't lie.

"Well, not sure you follow the CNN set, but my Dad is the Senator from California. We grew up on a large ranch in the foothills, where I had horses and nannies and everything I could want. I plan to study law at Harvard and perhaps, if my father gets his way, I will get involved in politics too." He grimaced, unhappy at how shallow that sounded coming from his mouth. He stood idly, waiting for her response.

She beamed a bit and then spoke, diplomatically. "Wow, a Senator's son! You know Fitz, just because you had everything you needed growing up doesn't mean you aren't working hard to get where you need to be. And don't think you need to follow in his footsteps to prove anything to your father. If you love law, go for it. But from the sound of your voice, you don't really want to be in politics. Am I right?"

Fitz looked at Olivia incredulously. In 5 minutes, Olivia had reached into the depths of his soul and pulled out the one feeling that he was desperately trying to hide away. This girl was incredible, an angel in a white dress, sent to make Fitz realize that he wasn't happy the way he was living his life. And her smile conveyed her support in him, bolstering his resolve, making him feel that anything was possible. He had never felt like that with anyone, ever.

Fitz stood up from his crouching position and turned back towards the front of the dining hall. He peered inside the windows and saw Olivia dancing with a group of girls and guys from the theater department. She looked so free and happy dancing, that when Bruce and some of his buddies came looking for him to tell him that they were going up the trail to have a few beers, Fitz decided to go with them. He needed to be alone with her again, and he would. Soon.

**-PRESENT DAY—**

Fitz was so nervous. He had made reservations for 2 at an expensive vegetarian restaurant in Downtown, had cleared the location and time with Olivia's people, and had picked out his most striking black pinstripe suit to wear.

He arrived at the restaurant first and took the table, knowing that Hollywood types were notoriously late. But a few minutes later, right on time, Olivia walked in, wearing an incredible gray Michael Kors shift dress with matching heels and looking like a vision. She smiled when she spotted Fitz.

"Fitz," she breathed, "I am so excited we are doing this." She giggled as he pulled out her chair and helped her to the table.

"Olivia….er…Margot, you look incredible," he sighed as he took his own seat.

"Just call me Olivia," she smiled. "My father still calls me that, anyway."

"Yeah, so tell me about that," he said. "What made you change your name to Margot?"

She sighed and smiled again. She couldn't contain her happiness at being with him again. She looked down into her lap before continuing. "After I graduated from college, and moved to Los Angeles, I wanted to be grown up. Olivia didn't feel to me like a grown up name. So I changed it to Margot. It was my great grandmother's name. If I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw this new person, and I felt sexy and grown up and like I belonged in this crazy life. So it stuck." She swallowed nervously. She had never really talked to anyone about her road to Hollywood and she was afraid what Fitz might be thinking.

"And you?" She asked innocently. "You became a lawyer after all?"

He chuckled, knowing the story of his road to this life was long. "Yeah," he started. "After I graduated from Harvard, I decided I wanted to do something more with my life. I wanted to help people and so I told my father I was going to law school. He was unhappy, so I paid my way through school and got my law degree. And here I am!"

He looked at her for validation, and looked into two wide eyes, full of shock and admiration. Her smile widened, "You did it!" She exclaimed. "You worked hard and came out of your father's shadow. Incredible, Fitz. I am so….proud of you. "

She wasn't sure that they were at that point where she could say stuff like that. But she didn't care. In 22 years, she had thought on Fitz every day, wondering what he was up to, wondering if he had indeed taken his own path in life and not the one set up for him.

"So wait, if you wanted to help people, why are you doing entertainment law? You really think that helping a bunch of money-crazy Hollywood types is what you want to be doing?" She accused.

He looked up from his lap. "Well, no, when I graduated law school, I had a job offer on the table to be a professor at Yale, teaching contracts and non-profit law and running their school charity program. Or, I had the choice to go back home to California, to LA, to work in the firm of a buddy of mine growing up. I chose LA." With that, he looked deep into her eyes, making her very uncomfortable.

She gulped at the intensity of this stare and returned the look until it was too uncomfortable and she averted her gaze.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"To find you," he replied. "I needed to find you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thank you for reaching out about an update. Sorry its been so long, but I just haven't had the will to write! This update is dedicated to the lovely lady that PMed me. Thanks for your support! I went back and edited all the previous chapters. Nothing major, just a few little things here and there. And, I got rid of Tom. He's just going to be Fitz now. Hopefully that clears up the confusion :-)**

* * *

Margot was unsure that she had heard correctly.

"You came to LA for me?" She said quietly. "Why?"

It was a fair question and Fitz wasn't too sure of the real answer. He had kept tabs on her career through the years, her rise from local theater to the silver screen. He knew he had no right, with the way they ended things all those years ago. But she was everything to him, he had to see if there was a chance they could make it work as adults. By the time he had secured his job and moved his life to LA, she was already dating Brock Loveland, another hot commodity in young Hollywood. Magazines had told him they were serious, so he backed off his pursuit, instead focusing on his career and charity work. When his boss told him that he was going to be taking the Margot Pope case just a few weeks ago, Fitz decided it was time to be honest with himself. What his life was missing was her.

"Well, I've always been your biggest fan," Fitz replied sheepishly, taking her hands in his across the table. Her hands were cold and felt small in his big warmer ones. "But its been apparent to me in the last 10 years of my life that something is missing from my life. And that something was... and is...you."

Margot pulled her hands back and placed them in her lap, staring down trying not to cry.

Fitz continued. "When I first got to LA, you had started dating Brock. I wasn't sure you would want to see me or even whether you still knew who I was. I focused on my career and starting up my charity. Races for Rockstars, have you heard of it? We arrange fundraising races for kids going through cancer, genetic diseases, or other struggles. Our little "rockstars," we call them. Anyway...I never stopped thinking of you and following your career. I honestly thought I would only admire you from afar, until my boss told me that I was to take on your case for the firm. I had to give it a shot."

He paused, looking at her. She hadn't picked her head up yet, still looking at her hands and fumbling with her fingers. He missed the tear trickling down her cheek. He didn't know whether to continue or stop talking.

"Margot?" He whispered, pleaded. "Say something..."

She finally looked up, exposing her tear-stained face. "Fitz..." she began. She looked at his eyes, so full of hope, pleading with her. "I...I can't."

She stood up from the table, apologizing, and left the restaurant quickly. Fitz wasn't sure what to do, so he put his head in his hands and began to think.

**-22 Years Ago-**

The day after the mixer, the campers started arriving so Fitz didn't have any time to reconnect with Olivia. He would sometimes spot her across the parking lot where the vehicles were pulling in to drop off the children, but they didn't make eye contact. He enjoyed watching her from afar, seeing her amazing smile every time a new camper got out of the car.

After getting all the campers and their belongings situated in their cabins, it was time for dinner. Fitz walked his cabin across the field to the dining hall. The first night was always the best food, tonight being pizza night, and the kids were ecstatic. Fitz let his kids cut in front of the line, helping them all put a slice or two on their plates and escorting them to their cabin table. As he was herding two very boisterous boys towards the table, he felt himself bump into something hard and yet soft. As he looked behind him, he saw Olivia rubbing her elbow and upper arm. He looked down apologetically and she smiled up at him when she realized who it was.

"Ouch," she said, teasingly.

"Wow, if I didn't know better, I would say that your elbow was attracted to me. Better keep an eye on it in the future," he replied, a twinkle in his eye. Olivia giggled, and Fitz felt his heart soar. He really wanted to be near her. His breathing quickened and he looked deep into her eyes. He could see her chest heaving with deep breaths. He took a step closer towards her, breathing in her scent, never losing her eyes.

They both could feel the tension in their stare. She broke first, looking away and blushing slightly. He leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "Can you meet me at the flagpole after lights out at 8pm? I want to show you something."

She nodded slowly, smiling at him before turning around to her own campers. Fitz made his way back to his table, sitting down and looking back at her, smiling. He couldn't deny the tingles of excitement in his hands and legs, his desire to be close to her knocking heavily in his chest. He took a deep breath to calm down.

Later that evening, he tucked in his campers and began lights out procedures, speeding up his normal slow lilting lullaby to ensure he would be at the flapole at 8. He looked at his watch, 7:50. He had just enough time to get cleaned up before he met her.

Olivia, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. She had done and redone her hair numerous times, and changed her shirt nearly as many. She couldn't understand why this boy had such an affect on her. But the heat she felt in her body when he was near was intoxicating. She looked at her watch, 8:01. She ran out the door.

When she got to the flagpole, Fitz was already standing there, leaning against it kicking the dirt with his shoes. He wore an orange polo that stood in contrast to his tanned skin and outlined the muscular lines in his chest. She took a deep breath before walking up. He raised his head when he heard her approach, his face breaking into a shining smile.

"Hi," she said breathily.

"Hi," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Fitz couldn't believe how beautiful Olivia looked. She was wearing a peach cowl neck tank and simple shorts, but she glowed. He held out his hand to her and was happily surprised when she took it, intertwining her dainty fingers with his strong ones. He picked up the blanket that he had laid on the ground under the other arm, and led her up the trail to the rock where they had first met.

Dusk was just beginning to creep into the sky, creating an orange glow along the line where the mountains met the sky. Fitz continued to lead Olivia, joined by their hands, up into the mountains, not really talking. Since the walk was quiet, Olivia was uncertain as to where they were going and why. But she felt safe with Fitz, so she didn't question.

When they had reached the outcropping, Fitz stopped and laid the blanket down on the rock, beckoning to Olivia to sit down. She climbed up beside him, again wondering why he was being so quiet, until as if he had read her mind, he began to speak.

"Sometimes, there are things in this world that are so incredibly beautiful, you can't understand the levels of emotion you feel when you see them. Tears may come, or you may laugh uncontrollably. Or you might just sit in awe and wonder how on earth something could be that amazing. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

He took her hand gently again, this time letting there joined fingers rest comfortably on the blanket. She looked at him confusedly, willing him to go on, but also unsure of where this was going.

When she didn't answer right away, he kept going. "I've only witnessed this a few times in my life. Once, as a kid, on a hike with my family in Utah, we came across a clearing in the woods that was hit just at the right moment with a ray of sunshine, and it was...magic. I can't even describe." He sighed and chuckled a bit, remembering the power that moment had on him. He kept talking, filling the silence.

"I didn't think that I could see any more beauty in this world, until I met you." At this declaration, he caught her eyes, but she looked away and blushed.

"Fitz...," she cautioned.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he interrupted. "That wasn't my intent. I just wanted you to know, in case no one ever tells you, that you are a magnificent beauty. And its not just your looks. It's how your spirit glows through your skin. How you were able to guess my deepest darkest feelings while hardly knowing me. And it is the grace and intellect that you carry with you. I've never met anyone like you."

He stopped speaking and looked at her again, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She was usually so guarded with people, never revealing much about herself, but Fitz was laying it all out for her. She was so uncomfortable and yet so incredibly touched.

She began hesitantly. "I have seen beauty like you describe. It's a hard memory to bring up." Here she sighed, and finally met his eyes. He looked so concerned and so supportive, she pushed through.

"When I was young, my family used to take these road trips. My dad was a history buff, so the plans always revolved around some historic event...like following the path of Robert E. Lee's troops, or reliving the underground railroad. One year, we went out west and tried our best to follow the journey of Lewis and Clark. I can't remember where it was exactly, but we passed this open field of daffodils. There was yellow and cream as far as the eye could see. My mother made my father pull over, and she got out of the car, took off her shoes and went running through the flowers. The sun hit the field, blending her green sundress and increasing the hue of the yellow daffodils, and for a minute I lost my breath at the beauty. I chased after my mom and when I was finally able to catch up, she was on her knees, rubbing a flower through her hands, and she was crying. She said to me, 'Olivia, the beauty of the world is a gift. Let it take hold of your spirit always.'"

Olivia paused, looking out at the mountains, now getting dark with evening.

"I am only who I am because of my mother. I try to seek the beauty in everything, from these glorious mountains, to the simplest touch." With that, she began to rub her thumb along Fitz's, feeling the tough manly skin of his hand against hers.

Fitz looked at her then, longing in his eyes. He cleared his throat as he scooted closer to her on the blanket, moving his free hand to her thigh, gently caressing the skin there. She looked down at what he was doing, but didn't stop it. She enjoyed the electric pulses that were traveling from his touch into her skin.

"So, tell me more about your mother," he prompted.

"Well, she was a great lady." Fitz winced at the past tense. Olivia didn't seem to notice and continued. "She was a church-going lady, never missed a Sunday. She could cook a mean peach pie, unlike any you had ever tasted. And she was my best friend. We used to trade books around, having long discussions into the night about our favorite characters. She came to all my plays in high school, sitting in the front row and shouting the loudest at curtain calls. She even took on work as a teacher when I was in grade school so she could come eat lunch with me."

Fitz smiled at the image in his head. "She sounds amazing, Olivia. What did she teach?"

"Special education." Olivia sighed in regret. Her mother had passed away only 2 years ago after a long battle with cancer. Olivia decided that Lake Analanka was the perfect place to honor her mom's memory, teaching kids to find their passion when others had given up.

Fitz could see that Olivia was struggling with the memory, but he needed to know. "When did she die?"

Olivia responded, with a hitch in her voice. "Right when I started college. When I saw the ad on the jobs board for Lake Analanka, I had to give it a shot. My mother changed so many lives with her teaching, maybe I can too."

A lone tear streaked down Olivia's cheek. Fitz reached up to wipe it away and let his hand linger on her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her cheekbone. She leaned into his palm and closed her eyes, before removing herself from all of his many grips on her body.

"Fitz, its been a lovely evening, but I'm beginning to get tired. I know you said you wanted to show me something. Could I see it later?" Olivia's emotions were haywire and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and forget about them until morning.

"Wait one second," Fitz said as he looked around at the darkness. "It will be worth it, I promise."

And like magic, it happened. Fitz pointed at the lake. "Look."

Olivia looked down at the dark water and within a second the surface had exploded with tiny little lights. Bands of green, orange, pink and blue currents shot throughout the water, shimmering madly against the black backdrop of the mountains. Olivia gasped, and sat up straight. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Fitz scooted towards her so that their thighs were touching and he wrapped his hand around her back, letting it rest on the stone behind her. He whispered into her ear. "Phosphorescent fish. They come out at the new moon and light up the surface of the water."

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of the lake. The colors swirled and flowed so fast, she couldn't tell where one fish began and the other ended. Eventually, she felt Fitz's hand gently grabbing her waist. She could feel his warm breath against her neck, and longed for him to kiss there like when they were dancing. She turned her head slightly and saw that his face was very near to hers. He looked into her eyes, bringing his mouth closer to hers, breathing in the same air.

"Liv," he breathed. "What do you think?"

Her breathing quickened in anticipation of what was to come. "It's beautiful," she replied. She reached up to caress the side of his face, bringing his mouth closer to hers until their lips were just brushing against one another. Fitz opened his mouth slightly wider and captured her lips into his, gently caressing her mouth with his tongue, making the kiss sensual and sweet. He pulled back and looked at her, seeing the desire in her eyes for him, but knowing that it had been an emotionally taxing evening. He gently pecked her on the lips, standing up and pulling her to her feet. He smiled, the devilish twinkle in his eye.

"It's been a lovely evening, let's head back to camp."

Olivia rose on her tiptoes to meet his face, kissing him one last time. She let her gaze linger on his handsome face before turning around and following him back down the mountain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews. I did notice the time shift, so I will go back and fix it, but I think the point I was trying to make is that Margot doesn't want anyone to know that she things of Fitz, but as Olivia, her heart will always be his. We shall see how the story unfolds! I'm going to do 2 chapters this weekend, this chapter is just fluff to get to the next one. Give me your thoughts!**

* * *

After their night on the mountain, Fitz and Olivia were inseparable. There were many more nights sneaking out of their cabins and making out against trees, rocks, anything they came in contact with. When Fitz had a break in his schedule, he would swing by the theater cabin, watching Olivia from afar as she danced and sang with her campers. She really did come alive on the stage, losing all of the inhibitions that she often had around Fitz and his friends. She moved like an angel and the smiles on the children's faces showed that they thought so to. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her back, sometimes. When she turned, he would catch her gaze with a sly smile and a wink that often led to a quick session kissing each other in the costume closet.

Likewise, Olivia would go down to the athletic fields on her off periods and watch Fitz lead games of soccer or frisbee. She loved watching him run around with the kids, giving high-fives and hugs when needed, often crouching down to give a pep talk to a shy athlete. She loved even more when he was without a shirt and she could count the muscles rippling through his chest and abs. She usually wasn't so "shallow," but she craved the feel of his hardness under her hands just as much as she longed for their long and intellectual chats.

None of the other counselors knew that they were together. Fitz and Olivia were very careful, sneaking off into the mountains most nights, and never sitting near each other at meals. There was nothing wrong with them being together, but Olivia was very sensitive to gossip. Even at college, she hated being teased about boys, and here at Lake Analanka, she craved to be taken seriously as the theater teacher, so she asked Fitz to remain as discreet as possible. It was troublesome for Fitz who always wore his heart on his sleeve. He wanted to shout her name from the hills. But he was falling for her and wanted to make her feel safe with him, so he respected her wishes.

The night had come for the staff bonfire, one of Fitz's favorite nights of the summer. It was between camp sessions, so there were no students to worry about and the staffers could just relax before the new campers arrived. Most times, it ended up a night of drunken debauchery with Fitz and his buddies, the stories were so wild that they weren't fit to repeat. Bruce and the others had already stocked up on beer and were pumped for the evening.

Night fell and the boys got the fire going in the pit. Pretty soon, the flames were 6 feet high, illuminating the logs arranged as benches around the circumference. Fitz and Bruce were sharing stories and laughing when out of the corner of his eye, Fitz saw Olivia approaching with her group of girls. She looked amazing in a striped halter dress, and she was throwing her head back in laughter with her friend Stephanie, one of the art teachers. Stephanie and Fitz had been counselors together for a long time, she was a decent person, and he was glad that Olivia had found a group of girl friends she could bond with. Fitz swallowed audibly, longing for her to be near him but knowing that he needed to be careful. Bruce noticed that Fitz was not paying attention.

"Dude, snap out of it. Do you want to go swimming later or not?" Bruce attempted to get Fitz' mind back on track.

"Uh, sure, bro, that's fine." He couldn't take his eyes off of her, not even to answer his friend.

"Ok," Bruce replied, "20 minutes. Be there or be a dumbass." He cackled and walked off to inform the others.

Fitz went to the cooler to grab a bottle of water. The humid evening coupled with the fire was making him sweaty and thirsty. Taking a dip in the lake with his boys would feel great, but for the time being, he just needed some water. As he bent down to grab one, he saw a chocolate arm snaking down to grab one too. He looked up and made eye contact with her, grinning slightly.

"Hi," he said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Mmm hmm," she moaned, rather seductively. "I've never been to a bonfire before, its kind of romantic." She blushed a bit and winked at him. He licked his lips, trying desperately to keep himself from launching himself onto her lips. He just couldn't help it, when she was around, he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

She could tell he was trying and truth be told, she wanted to kiss him too. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked, hoping they could escape for a little while.

"Yes, but...the guys are all going down to the lake for a swim. Why don't you come with us?" he suggested, hoping she would and they could manufacture some alone time.

"Maybe," she teased. "I'm not much of a swimmer."

They looked at each other for a moment and drank in the desire and longing and love in each other's eyes. Fitz leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You look incredible." Olivia demurred a thank you and they both turned away, walking back to their respective friend groups. Fitz looked back across the fire and watched the light of the flames dance on her skin. He couldn't name the feelings that were coursing through his body. He had never felt this alive, this affected by someone else in his whole life.

The boys were doing cannonballs off the pier into the lake, splashing loudly and carrying on. Fitz kept scanning the tree line for the girls, but they never materialized. Probably for the best, Fitz thought, as he couldn't be responsible for his actions if Olivia showed up in the white string bikini she often wore in his dreams. Bruce and the others finally settled down, and the guys settled into a circle in the shallower part of the lake, where their feet could reach the bottom, tethering them to the earth should they get too drunk and float away.

"So, Fitz," Bruce piped up, "Any contenders in this year's crop of counselors?"

Fitz chuckled and looked away thoughtfully. He wanted to tell them all about Olivia, how she moaned his name when he caressed her backside, how her tongue would feel out his lips before delicately entering his mouth, how she listened to him, really listened, when he would ramble on about his dreams and aspirations.

"Naw man, you know I've already got my life mapped out for me. To my dad, I'm pretty much already married."

"Oh that's right," Bruce continued. "I forgot about that. Well that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun when you are away." Bruce slapped Fitz on the back, as Fitz gulped, trying not to swallow his tongue. "I'm pretty sure Stephanie wants me this year. I'm going to make it happen, mark my words."

All the boys laughed. Bruce may have been ruggedly handsome, but they were all certain that a good girl like Stephanie would never go for such an ass like Bruce. But, his friends didn't want to squash his dreams, either.

After about another half an hour, the boys decided to go back to camp, trying to drag Fitz out of the water. Fitz wasn't really prepared to go back to camp. He loved the feeling of buoying about in the cool water of the lake in the dark. It was the perfect place to collect his thoughts, to really examine what he was going to do when the summer was over. He really felt that Olivia was it for him. She was an incredible influence on his life and he would be crazy if he didn't recognize that he was a better man for it. But, this love, this wasn't in his life plan. And it hurt him to imagine a life without her.

Little did Fitz know that Olivia had been standing at the edge of the forest, watching him for about 20 minutes. She had hid when Bruce and the other boys had walked out past her but she didn't want to make her presence known to him. Not yet. She just wanted to watch him. Fitz sat still in the water until he stood up straight, the water hitting low on his waist. She watched the water drop down his chiseled back and she shivered at the sight. As much as she was attracted to him and was aroused by his body, he wasn't just a pretty face to her. She had never met anyone like him. Every time they talked, she felt incredibly supported, safe, and loved. She wasn't sure that what they had was love, but she had never experienced love before, so she had no frame of reference.

She remembered a conversation that they had a few days ago, where Fitz was finally able to break through her hardened exterior and get to her heart. They had been talking about her mom and her mom's death, a memory that Olivia didn't really like to bring up with people. He walked her through what had happened slowly, allowing her to cry when she needed, holding her through her sobs, and gently probing for more, not because he had to but because he wanted to. When she finally had reached the end of her soliloquy, Fitz took her hand.

_"I've never told anyone any of this, Fitz," Olivia pleaded. "Not my father, not even my best friend. I've always wanted to remain strong for them, so I keep it bottled up inside."_

_Fitz sighed, treading lightly in this new role as confidant. He wanted Olivia to feel that she could trust him, but also express just how awed he was by her._

_"Olivia, tears don't make you weak. The fact that you can talk about what happened with such grace, honesty, and love means you are stronger than you know. That you don't hold blame...that is incredible to me. I have every faith in the world that your mother is looking down on you with pride at how you are handling yourself in the face of such pain, but still with a smile on your face. And I truly mean it when I say, as someone affected by you right now, you amaze me every day."_

Olivia blushed at the memory. She wasn't used to such affirmations, but as she looked into Fitz's eyes and saw the love there, she knew that this boy, this man, was different.

She slowly approached the shoreline, trying not to alert Fitz to her presence. She watched him dunk into the lake, baptizing himself with the cool water, emerging anew. He finally stood and turned around, and saw her standing on the beach. He beamed and held out his hand.

"Come on in, the water's fine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the feedback! I know that you have questions about where the story is going and trust me, they will all be answered in due time. I have never written fiction before, I am a nonfiction writer, so I have the ending in my head, I just need to get there. I'm like a nice version of Shonda :-) In any case, if you like the story, stick with it. Your questions will be answered. **

**This chapter may creep into "M" territory, but I don't usually write stuff like it, so I may chicken out. If you are a sensitive reader, you may want to skip this chapter though, just in case.**

* * *

Fitz gave Olivia a gentle smile and beckoned her towards the water. "Come on, silly, the water feels great on a night like tonight."

Olivia put her toe in hesitantly and felt that the water was slightly warm. "I would Fitz, but...I can't swim."

Fitz stood up, showing her the water was not that deep and hit him at the waist. "It's not deep here, you can just float. Plus, I will be here to save you if something happens."

She looked at him warily but knew that he would save her if she had trouble. "Ok, turn your head though." She chuckled as Fitz turned around. She scanned the treeline to make sure no one was watching and she pulled her dress over her head. She discarded it in the sand and gingerly walked into the water. The feel of the water as it inched up her body was glorious in the humid evening. When she finally got to where Fitz was, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and pulled him towards her, sinking down into the water so that when he had turned to face her, they were both up to their shoulders in the lake.

Fitz gulped loudly. "Liv...you're naked."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have my swimsuit with me. Do you mind?" She asked, that telltale twinkle in her eye.

"Nooo." Fitz breathed out. He brought her body towards his, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin against his chest. He caressed up and down her spine, until goosebumps broke out on her arms from the sensation. She grabbed the back of his head by his curls and brought his mouth to hers, consuming each other in a passionate embrace. Eventually, they broke apart to catch their breath, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Liv," Fitz began tentatively. "I've never met anyone like you. You control my thoughts every moment of every day and I live for my dreams every night as you are in those too. I'm falling in love with you. I love you."

Olivia pushed herself back from Fitz, unsure of what to do. She looked into his eyes and was frightened by the fire in them. But she couldn't help her it and she grabbed him back into a kiss, her tongue leaving her usual post and delving into the depths of his mouth, almost to his throat.

Fitz groaned against her and she kissed him even harder, wrapping her legs around his waist and feeling the unmistakable hardness of his arousal. She made up her mind and began caressing down his back to his ass, grabbing it and bringing his pelvis closer to her. She could feel his hands on her breasts, cupping them softly. When his hands moved down to her hips and around to her backside, she decided it was time and began to move her hands down the front of his shorts, pushing them down under the water.

Fitz grabbed her wrists and paused. "Are you sure you want to do this Liv?"

Olivia looked at him with an increasing desire in her eyes. "Yes, I love you too. I love you Fitz. I'm in love with you."

Carefully, he pulled her closer, entering her swiftly, rocking gently. She arched her back in pleasure, as he kissed sloppily down her neck to the front of her throat. They both moaned loudly, screaming with the pleasure of their tightness and powerful arousals until they both came apart in each other's arms.

Trying to slow their breathing, he held her close to his chest, placing butterfly kisses along her hairline until her heartbeat calmed. She kept both hands on his strong chest, enjoying feeling his thundering pulse through her fingertips. When they had finally stilled, he led her slowly out of the water, helping her back into her dress. They made their way slowly, hands intertwined, back to the camp, stopping at the edge of the forest to say goodbye with one last gentle kiss. As their fingers parted, they both looked back at each other and smiled, finally turning and returning to their respective cabins.

Olivia hadn't walked but 20 feet when she ran into, quite literally, her friend Stephanie who had suddenly stepped into her path.

"I saw you, Olivia, I saw you with Fitz. We need to talk." And with that, Stephanie dragged her shocked friend Olivia back to their cabin.

The next morning, Fitz woke late and got a leisurely shower before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. He couldn't keep the stupid grin off of his face. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him. It was all that mattered. He didn't even care that the cook had stopped serving hot breakfast, one of his favorite meals of the day. He headed to the pantry in search of some cereal, when he heard the door creak open behind him.

He spun around to see Olivia huddled against the door, not smiling, but staring directly at him. His face broke into a big smile and he walked towards her with his arms open. "Good morning baby!"

She stuck her hand out, hitting his chest and pushing him back. "Don't 'Hey baby' me, Fitz! Is there something you want to tell me?"

Fitz was dumbfounded. He couldn't figure out what she was talking about, but the fury in her voice and her demeanor had him worried. He hummed and hawed, wracking his brain for what could possibly have her on edge.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you mean."

Olivia sighed. "Well, I thought after last night that you might have something you needed to tell me. After you declared your love for me and took advantage of my love for you, I thought for sure we were at a place where you could be honest with me. I guess I was wrong."

Fitz looked hurt. He felt tears stinging the sides of his eyes. He had no clue what could have made her so mad, but whatever it was, he needed to make it right. It hurt him to much to see the disappointment in her face.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Olivia. I've been honest with you."

"So your real name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?"

"Yes."

"And your Dad really is a politician in California?"

"Yes, yes, I've told you this."

"And you really go to Harvard?"

"Yes, you know I do."

"And you love me?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes."

"Well, if that's all true, and its true that you love me and only me, then tell me this one thing. Who in the HELL is Mellie?"

* * *

** I will update again next weekend. Answers are coming!**


End file.
